


Project SH3LT3R

by berriofclouhs



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriofclouhs/pseuds/berriofclouhs
Summary: it's almost as if it was a scene from a dream.who are you?who am I?





	1. just another day

**_Day 532_ **

_No new messages._

 

Yuri swung his legs over his bike, pushing off with his other leg.

 _Just another day_ , he thought with a sigh. _At least it’s sunny today._

He thought back to the news forecast he heard this morning on his HOLO- more dust storms forecasted for the rest of the week.

 _Damn dust storms_. He gritted his teeth. He knew Ms. Lilia had hay fever-which was apparently an old world disease- which meant the dust would irritate her lungs and cause her to cough all day, which meant she would be drinking more of that vile potion Yuri was always telling her not to touch.

Lost in thought, he almost rode past the medical center. Turning his bike sharply to the right, he pulled up to the front of the building, tying his bike to the same ugly blue pole that was peeling paint. He grabbed his backpack and took the steps two at a time, coming face to face with a black haired boy in a crisp white lab coat.

“Yuri, you’re late. Again.”

“Chill, Beka. It’s only a minute past eight.”

“You know Yakov will have my head if the experiments fail again, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. He can just order more samples. God knows what else he’ll do with all that money…”

As they settled into a rhythm of checking and recording, Yuri spoke up.

“Beka…?”

“Hmm?”

“I had that dream again.”

“Which one?”

“You know… _that_ one.”

“Oh. Did anything change this time?”

“Not really,” Yuri replied, reaching over to grab more diluted saltwater. He thought for a moment, looking at the ceiling.

“The sky was more blue, I think.”

Otabek snorted. “How can you tell if the sky is more blue than last time?”

“It’s a spectrum,” Yuri insisted, swatting the other on the arm. “Don’t laugh at me! Hell if I know, it just _is_!”

They lapsed into comfortable silence once more. After a while, Otabek broke the silence.

“Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll let me know, right? If they become… weird, or something?”

“You know I trust you! You’re not _Minami_ , at least. Now that boy’s fifty shades of _weird_.” Yuri wrinkled his nose.

Otabek laughed softly. “I know what you mean. I think he’s pretty cute, actually.”

Yuri looked over. “He’s _cute_? Altin, what has gotten into your brain?”

Otabek shrugged. “He’s just cute, okay?”

They kept working, Yuri finally breaking the silence.

“Beka?”

“Hmm?”

“In what way?”

“What in what way?”

“You said Minami was cute,” Yuri began, putting his clipboard down and fidgeting with his sleeves.

“In what way?” he asked in a quiet voice.

Otabek looked past Yuri for a moment, thinking.

“In a puppies and kittens kind of way,” he finally answered.

“Puppies and kittens?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah,” Otabek answered. “You know how when you see a puppy or kitty, you just want to pick them up and hug them and feel their soft fur? He’s like that. He reminds me of a daschund, actually.”

Yuri thought for a moment.

“Nah, he reminds me more of a poodle.”

Otabek chuckled quietly.

“Yura, you know what you remind me of?”

“A cat,” Yuri piped up immediately. He scrunched his nose in concentration.

“But I can’t remember which kind. Beka, which kind am I again?”

“A Russian Blue.”

“And what are you?”

“A Molosser.”

“Why a Molosser?”

“They are loyal, strong hunters and protectors.”

“Beka, why aren’t there any more pets?”

“You know why. They started to reproduce out of control-”

“-and we can barely feed ourselves, much less pets,” Yuri recited.

“Exactly.”

Otabek snapped off his gloves and turned to face Yuri. At the distressed look on the blonde’s face, he stepped forward to bring him into a hug.

“It’s okay, Yuratchka. With our lab funds, we wouldn’t be able to afford a pet, even if we wanted one. Think of how expensive it would be. We would have to import one from Andromeda or something!”

Yuri half smiled. “We could get a space rock.”

Otabek smiled too. “And draw a face on it?” He prompted, pulling a silly face, to which Yuri laughed for real.

“His name would be Bekyuri!”

“That’s just a mashup of our names. I don’t think he would like that much.” Otabek pretended to think.

“How about Yakov?”

Yuri shoved a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. “Ew, no.”

“How about Lilia, then?” Otabek suggested with a straight face.

Yuri shoved him playfully. “That’s still gross. I don’t want to raise a pet rock to be like that _hag_. Anyway, I’m hungry. Let’s go get something to eat.”

They stepped out into the warm sunshine, squinting as their eyes readjusted after being in the dark laboratory all morning.

As they crossed the street, Yuri saw a flash of cream go by, almost too fast to be seen. Everything happened in a heartbeat: the tires squealing, the loud yowling, the screaming.

Yuri panted as he huddled in front of the truck, hand still thrown up to protect himself.

“Yura!” He heard Otabek yell, as if through a tunnel, then everything went black.


	2. how did you get here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek find a friend. more plot!

“-uri? Yuri? Can you hear me? Is he waking up? Why isn’t he waking up?”

“Ughhhhhh…” Yuri blearily rubbed his eyes and sat up. “Where am I?”

“In the hospital, Yura,” Otabek reminded gently. “You jumped in front of a truck.”

Concerned, the nurse turned to address Otabek. “Is this the first time?”

He nodded. “First time. I don’t know what he was thinking,” he said sternly, looking down at Yuri, eyebrows furrowed.

The nurse nodded and wrote something down on her clipboard. “And has he been sleeping more than usual?”

Otabek looked up, thinking. “Not really? I’m not sure.”

“Hey, I’m right here!” Yuri protested angrily, thumping the mattress. “Ask me to my face!”

The nurse smiled soothingly at Yuri, then turned to Otabek again.

“Does he take any medication?” she asked, clicking her pen twice.

Yuri clicked his tongue against his teeth angrily, but Otabek’s steady hand on his shoulder stopped him from doing anything.

“No,” Otabek replied smoothly. “He does not take any medication.”

“And finally, what is your relation to Mr. Plisetsky?”

“My name is Dr. Otabek Altin, I am head of the research division at SH3LT3R. Mr. Plisetsky is my top research assistant.”

“Oh!” The nurse’s eyebrows shot up. Instantly, her voice changed to something sickly sweet. “Mr. _Altin_ , I didn’t recognize you for a second! You look so much _younger_ in person! Mr. Plisetsky is your assistant? How _precious_.”

“Yes,” Otabek replied, stiffly. “And he has no intentions of suicide whatsoever, so if you could let him go, we have research to do.”

“Of course!” the nurse replied, bustling about with the IV lines.

A short hour later, they walked down the steps of the hospital, when Yuri suddenly remembered.

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed out loud, without thinking. “The ca-“

“Shhhhh!” Otabek whispered furiously, putting a hand over the blonde’s mouth. “Later.”

“But-”

“I said _later_.”

Otabek maneuvered a perplexed Yuri down the sidewalk, to where his sleek black motorbike was parked. After getting their helmets on and starting the drive home, Yuri opened his mouth again to ask, but a look from Otabek silenced him. The street before their residence, Otabek suddenly swung the bike into a small alleyway.

“Why are we-?” Yuri began to ask, but stopped when Otabek got off and walked into the corner behind the Re-Waste, picking up a cream-colored ball of fluff, who instantly began meowing loudly and insistently.

“Here,” Otabek said. “Cover him with your lab coat. Don’t let others hear him.”

It wasn’t until they had walked inside and shut the front door that Otabek finally relaxed, shoulders dropping and letting out a breath.

Yuri inspected the small animal.

“It’s so cute…”

“I wonder how it managed to get here,” Otabek mused, taking off his shoes. “Especially since the debug was yesterday.”

“maybe it somehow managed to escape the system,” Yuri suggested, watching the small animal gnawing on his thumb with tiny teeth.

“but that doesn’t make sense,” Otabek responded, scratching gently behind the ears as he thought. “It was done yesterday night at curfew- 10 pm- and it lasted until 2 am, which means it would have to have arrived before 10 and hide until 2.”

“but the cleaners were here until 10,” Yuri pointed out. “It couldn’t have escaped the cleaners AND the Sweep.”

“Hmm…” Yuri continued thinking, gently petting his cat.

“You should wash him,” Otabek commented.

Yuri scrunched up his nose. “He won’t like that.”

“He’s dirty,” Otabek reminded him. “I picked him up five minutes ago from behind a Re-Waste, and we don’t know how long he’s been on this planet or what germs he brought over from his.”

Grumbling a bit, Yuri went to the bathroom.

Half hour and a pile of laundry later, the kitten was all clean and being brushed by Yuri, who was using his hairbrush (since he couldn’t find anything else to use.)

“I’m still confused as to why or how this little guy could have managed to escape,” Otabek mused.

“Hey, weren’t there more on Earth?” Yuri frowned. “Before?”

“There were lots, yes. But after… they either died from the impact or from the chemical fumes afterward.”

“Are there any on a planet close to us?” Yuri asked, threading his fingers through his pet’s silky hair.

Otabek thought for a moment. “Not that I can think of. The closest one would have to be Andromeda, and that’s still a few light years away. But even then, the water on Andromeda is not drinkable; it must be purified first. Any animal that had survived and somehow made it to Andromeda would likely have died from the poisoned water.”

\----

Yuri lay in bed, staring at the sleeping creature curled up next to him. Gently, he reached out and stroked an ear with a finger. It twitched for a moment, tail curling, then relaxed again.

Yuri rolled over and closed his eyes.

 

_“Happy birthday, Yurio! A special present from your papa and I!”_

_“Wow! It’s a kitty! Can I hold it?”_

_“It’s so small!”_

_“Have you thought of a name?”_

_“Her name will be…plyushka!”_

_“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Yuratchka! Happy birthday to you!”_

_“Go! Go! Go! Move!”_

_“Papa, why is our house shaking?”_

_“Yuratchka, listen to me very carefully. Stay inside here until your papa or I come to get you. Don’t move until then. Be very quiet. Can you do that for me?”_

_“I can!”_

_“Good. See you soon, Yura.”_

_“I love you, papa.”_

_“I love you too, moya lyubov.”_

 

Yuri woke up to the sound of alarms blaring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plyushka = bun
> 
> moya lyubov = my love/my dear

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more chapters soon, I promise. I'm just inundated by real life right now. this was an idea I had been itching to get out for a while, inspired by one of my favorite songs. It's completely AU, and a bit sci-fi as well. I hope you like it!


End file.
